In the coming year we will investigate the effects of pre- and early post-natal heat shock on brain and liver poly(A) endonuclease, protein synthesis and brain development. Heat shock protein synthesis will be studied in the prenatal period in an effort to learn if this phenomenon is related to the production of congenital anomalies. Poly(A) endonuclease will be considered as a translational control point potentially contributing to brain polysome disaggregation during acute hyperthermia. Developmentally disabled rats born to mothers exposed to hyperthermia during pregnancy will serve as a model for biochemical and behavioral studies.